


Wedding Day

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s her wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Day

It took months of planning and endless headaches. It was finally here though. The wedding of her dreams.

The headaches weren’t quite over yet though.

She had already received her something new, something old, and something borrowed. Her maid of honor had forgotten the something blue though and was frantically looking for an item to be used. Finally a suitable item was found, a blue beret.

As she looked in her full length mirror, smiling at the reflection of a young woman who had red curls framing a heart shaped face and a slim body hugged by a delicate wedding dress, she felt like a princess. It was a wonderful feeling.

She spun around, trying to look at her image from all angles.

One of her bridesmaids laughed madly. “You look beautiful sweetie. Your soon to be husband won’t know what hit him.”

When she was finally walking down the aisle, after much anticipation, her eyes sought her almost husband’s. His green eyes were sparkling as they gazed upon her. She took her time to drink him in as she floated down the aisle, feeling all of the eyes on her. He looked quite dashing in his tuxedo with a smile that showed off his perfect teeth (He was a dentist after all).

Her heart hammered as he took her hand. Her father kissed her cheek, but she barely acknowledged the gesture, all of her attention focused on her man.

They said their ‘I do’s’ and before she knew it, they were kissing to the loud applause of their family and friends.

Her life with her husband had begun.


End file.
